3333: Hero's Path
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: The Kingdom of Jasper has Fallen and only Hutch can save it. Hutch well travel for and distant lands to find good allies to help his recover his kingdom. Watch Hutch goes through the ups and downs of being king. Inspired by Final Fantasy XV
1. Prologe

**This is actually inspired by Final Fantasy XV the game I hope you enjoy.**

Hutch POV

"Winston go and protect Hutch!" I heard my father yell from my bedroom.

 _I don't know whats going on. Why is father yelling at Winston, and why do I hear screaming._ I was thinking but for I could come up with a reason Winston came in and picked me up.

"Winston what going on?" I asked. "No time for questions little one I need to get you somewhere safe your father instructed me to." Winston said with tears in his eyes. "Then why are you crying." i asked worried for Winston and my father. "Its nothing Hutch...it just" Winston said before breaking down crying. "This might be the last time i see you." Winston said. "Winston everything is going to be alright okay" i said.

We got up and turned to door to see Eve.

"Eve w-what are you doing here." Winston said. "I'm just here to get rid of you and this little heir and to claim my kingdom." Eve said before jumping us.

Eve attacked Winston continously until Winston was dead or somewhat dead. 'Now for you." Eve said looking at towards me.

After that I saw darkness.

* * *

 _I hope my wheels don't abandon me now. Seeing that I'm out here alone. I'm Running out of fight._

 _And the wind speaks a comforting voice, guiding me into her are, mother i'm alright._

 _(Avenged Sevenfold Lyrics not mine)_

* * *

 _Two Years later_

"Hey wake buddy, please don't be dead." the Voice spoke.

"huh where am I" I moaned.

"yay your alive i thought you where dead and I'd be out here alone." The voice said.

"who are you?" I asked getting to the most cutest wolf before me. "I'm Cando nice to meet you and you are?" Cando asked happily. "I'm Prince Hutch the son king Humphrey." I said proudly.

After saying what i said Cando got wide eyes and for his mother. His mother showed up two minutes later worried.

"what is it hun." his mother asked running up with bigger fatter wolf behind him or her. "Mom that's prince Hutch the son of King Humphrey of Jasper." Cando said. "WHAT!?" both his mother and the man said in unison. "Yeah mom." Cando said looking at me.

"Can someone tell me whats going on." I asked.

"Listen sweetie your kingdom fell two years ago and your father is presumed dead along with you and anybody else in that castle." Cando's mother said walking to me

 _What my father is dead...NO he can't die he's the king and my father. My father could never die. and the kingdom fell no why their just lying to me._

"Its true your father is dead and the kingdom did fall and we're not lying to you." Cando's mother spoke. "W-w-what? how did you know what I was think." I asked confuesd and surprised. "I have the power to read minds and show the future and past of anyone with." Cando's mother said Looking at me. "And if you think you going to get your Kingdom back then you have long journey ahead of you." She continued.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Shakey and this is Mooch and my son Cando." Shakey spoke.

"Thanks miss Shakey now I must go." I said walk past them before Mooch blocked my path.

"OHHHH no you're not" Mooch said.

"WHAT ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO STOP ME!" I yelled.

"Yes and no, one you're not strong enough to fight the new ruler, two your hurt how are you to travel like that." Shakey said pushing me to their den. "Rest young one the time will come for you to avenge your father and your people." Mooch said walking past me. "Fine i guess." I said knowing I'm defeated.

 _I promise myself I will get stronger and then I avenge my father._

 **Hope you enjoy this like I said this is inspired by Final Fantasy XV the new game that came a few weeks ago. -HxW**


	2. Chapter 1 pt 1 The Beginning

**Hey I'm back with next part of Hero's Path hope you got a kick out the prologe so here's chapter 1 Two more Years. -HxW**

* * *

 _Cut through the fetters reach the end, only to fight yourself again. Who would believe that now you're done, you carried the weight of everyone._

 _After all the time we spent, rewriting the rules that now we bend. The whole damn thing has turned to dust, you left us alone defeated us..._

 _(Mark Tremonti-dust)_

* * *

Hutch POV

 _Man its two years alraedy and I'v gotten bigger and stronger and top of that I gained fighting skills, who knew that Mooch was The Elite solider of my father's army something I never saw but hey I'm not complaining. Shakey and Mooch are really nice wolves I've ever met, they called me family which is nice but i want my family. I miss them so much even though Winston and my father the only family i ever known but Cando's family is good._

"So remember what i taught you okay." Mooch said putting his paw on my shoulder. "Yes i'll remember." I said.

I look over to see Cando talking to his mother.

"Cando remember to stay safe and Hutch pulls anything put him in his place okay sweetie." Shakey said worriedly. "Mom don't worry I got this." Cando said annoyed. "I'm sad your leaving that's all." Shakey said hugging Cando. "I know mom." Cando said hugging back.

"Cando are you ready?" I ask.

"Yep got everything I need." Cando said walking to me Kissing me on the lips.

i earned a growl from both Mooch and Shakey.

"WHAT?!" I said. "Nothing just don't get to comfortable with my son okay." Mooch said shooting death glares at me.

"DAD!" Cando cried. "Okay sorry just be careful." Mooch said hugging Cando. "We will." I said.

Then Mooch mouthed something to me 'hurt my son and I hurt you even worse got it' which left me to only nod my head.

"So if you had East you'll come across a small pack when you ask for Kate she'll help you from there." Shakey said handing me piece of paper. "When you do give her this."

"Okay I will." I said.

Me and Cando head out saying our final goodbyes left heading east as shakey said there was small pack. As we made our way in the pack someone fell into me.

"Ahhhhhh what the hell!" I yelled. "OW look I'm so sorry" the wolf said. "Ohhhh you be sorry when I get through with you." another wolf said walking up. "no no no please I sorry." the first wolf cried.

"Hey leave him alone." Cando said pulling out his staff. "ohhh and what are you going to about it pup." the second wolf said.

"Okay them alone Sam." a female said. "Dammit Kate you're always protecting that kid." Sam said angrily before lunging at kate.

Kate was fast she jump before Sam could tag her. Kate pulled out a big heavy sword (buster sword like cloud's) hit Sam with the back of the sword not trying to cut him. "ahhhhh okay okay okay you win i'll stop." San said before running away.

"Wow thank Kate." the little wolf said. "Yeah well you need to stop stealing from him now hand it over." Kate said holding out her paw. "Awwwww but I wanted it." the wolf said. "Well Hony if you want it ask him instead of stealing it." Kate said grabbing object that Hony stole. "Now go home okay it's getting late and the monsters will be out at this time." Kate said pushing Hony to get up and go home. "Okay Kate bye and thanks." Hony said running home.

"Man that kid can't stay out of trouble," Kate said turning to us. "Now what do you two need."

"We're actually here looking for you. You're Kate right?" I asked.

"Well what can i help you with?" Kate asked.

"Do you know my mother Shakey, she told us that you could help us." Cando said.

"Oh and here." i said handing her the piece of paper that Shakey gave me.

"mmmmmm, come with me." Kate said walking to the ocean house.

We followed Kate and she show us a boat that we're going to use to travel other lands, then I saw a vision.

* * *

 _"But father can't you make an exception to the rules." a female spoke._

 _"Altisha no, your brother Humphrey is the first born and he is to be king that is rule of the kingdom," her father spoke with great booming voice. "Now go attend to your duties as you are told."_

 _"I'll show you duties old man." Altisha mumbled._

 _"WHAT WAS THAT!" her father yelled._

 _"N-n-nothing my Lord." Altisha said kneeling down._

 _"Look sweet heart I know you want to rule but you're not ready to rule yet and you wasn't the first born, there are somethings in life that were never meant to be okay." her father said._

 _"Just cause you're not queen doesn't mean I don't love and respect you as my daughter." he continued._

 _"King Alex!" someone yelled getting the kings attention._

 _"What is it?" King Alex said._

 _"The Winjing are back." the wolf yelled._

* * *

 _Winjing? What the hell are Winjing?_ I thought as I got on the boat.

"So are you ready to set sail?" Kate asked looking at me weirdly. "Yeah I just was lost in thought." I said.

"Okay look there's a lot of islands while our way to you're kingdom prince Hutch so we'll have to make some stops along the way." Kate said lifting the sail.

"Okay that's fine,"I said. "you don't have to call me 'prince'." "Yes she does you still rule this parts of land...well you know until you reclaim your throne." Cando said. "He's right you know I wont stop saying 'prince'." Kate said. "Thank you for helping us." Cando said looking to Kate. "You're welcome it's an pleasure to give service to the Prince of Jasper." Kate said stearing the boat out to sea.

 _Everyone is so keen on helping me I'm surprised no has stopped me. Well I better rest up we have long ride to first island._

 **Here is ch 1 pt 1 I hope you enjoy this. Sorry it took so long to make I'v got work in the way but I finally finished this chapter.-HxW**


	3. Chapter 1 pt 2 The Beginning

**Hey sorry I know its been FAR TOO LONG since I been back on here writing stories, but I saw one person liked this so I plan to continue the story for them. I did notice a lot of new stories as well, some good, some bad, but a story is a story right.-HxW**

 **Hutch POV**

I woke to Kate yelling for me to wake up. I open my eyes to see the **SUN** bright in the sky. _I must have been asleep for long time because it's already midmorning-early afternoon, damn._ I thought.

"Rise and shine my prince, we'll be arriving at the Hunters Isles in fifteen minutes" Kate said looking forward. "Uh thanks, what time is it?" I asked. "Its eleven, forty-five, so it well be lunch time when we're there." Kate said. "Alright that's all I wanted to know." I said before laying back down.

I looked next to me to see Candu sleeping so peacefully. He looks so cute, I'm glade to have met him, if I didn't I wouldn't be on this journey to reclaim my lost land from... _Wait who is the new ruler who has taking my Kingdom, Shakey, Mooch, nor Candu has told the name of the new ruler, they just call her the 'Demon Queen'._ I wanted to know who I was going up against in my fight for my land I didnt know.

We arrived at the Hunters Isle, we started to unpack when a female and a male walked up to us.

"Hey can we help you lot!?" The white one asked, "We're just unpacking our cargo care to help?" Kate asked in a harsh way, "Well you looks like you can use it, " The red one said, "Im Lilly and this is Garth, Hunters." Lilly said holding her paw out, " I'm Kate, this Candu and Prince Hutch, son of the previous King, King Humphrey." Kate said without a stutter.

After Kate said that I earned a shocking look from them both.

"Ohhh thank the Gods you're alive...we need our King and here he is!" Lilly said bowing down. "She's right we've waited four years for the King of Jasper to return." Garth said also bowing down. "Guys look I'm not King yet, I'm still a Prince." I said, "No you're actually King, the rules state it. 'The previous King that is killed while still in rule the heir to the Throne will calm the Kingdom automatically.'." a voice said, "who said that?" Candu asked, "I did." said a man walking towards us.

I looked at Candu and Kate, it seems that Kate knew the man as he walked closer to us.

"Well, well, you're a sight for sore eyes old timer." Kate said with a smile, "Yep, three years has it been right? I've been letting this years slip past me, look at how strong you've become. Now see there son that is a mark of true warrior." The Old man said, "yes dad." Garth said looking down. "Umm...Sir who are you?" I asked, "Hahahaha, I figured you'd forget!, its me Tony, your personal trainer. Well you was just a pup but your father King Humphrey wanted you to learn how to fight." Tony said laughing, "Wait you knew my father." I nearly yelled, "Yes I did, He was strong and caring about everyone, even a Assassin like me." Tony said looking at the ocean.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **Tony POV**

I was an Assassin for the Eastern Union, a Territory of Milias. I was the highest ranking assassin. I was tasked to kill King Humphrey but something came over me and couldn't bring myself to kill him.

"What the matter Milias assassin, can you not complete your mission?" Humphrey asked putting away his sword, "N-no I c-can complete my mission." I said backing away, "Well then I'm open." Humphrey said putting his arms out.

I had so many things running through my mind all at once, but I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I run towards Humphrey my blade ready to take his life. Then you showed up and stopped me.

"NOOOOO, don't hurt my father." hutch said running between me and Humphrey, "Son, what in Scorpio's name are you doing!?" Humphrey yelled, "Please do hurt my father." Hutch said again with tears in his eyes.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 **Hutch POV**

"In all my years of killing a child's father, I never had a kid like you stop and plea for his father's life." Tony said looking down. "oh, I forgot all about that day." I said, " Well that's in the past and we're in the present, time for King Hutch to calm his Kingdom." Tony said looking at me.

We unpacked and camped there for the night. We listen to Tony _And_ Kate tell stories for their lives.

 _The more I travel the more I find people who knew my father and how he has changed their life for ever. Who knew Kate was going to be in the army after she finished training with her father. Lilly has had a crazy life as well, been kicked out of her home after discovering she could use magic, and Garth training under his father._

I was so lost in though I didn't realize Candu was trying to talk to me.

"Huh, oh sorry I was thinking." I said blushing, "Dont need to feel sorry I understand this is a lot to take in, but I'm here for you." Candu said after kissing me. "Thanks, i needed that." I said. "What the talk or the kiss?" Candu asked giggling, "By the way Tony wants to talk to you." Candu said laying down. "About what?" I asked. "I don't know go talk to him." Candu said before going to sleep.

I got up and walked to Tony's hut that was on top of a hill away from the ocean. As I walked up I could hear Garth, Lilly and Tony having a serious conversation.

"What if he doesn't want us to come with him?" Garth said. "He will he's like his father caring and trusting. If he didn't trust you he wouldn't have let you help him and Candu is a Kikiro meaning Candu would've seen you a threat the whole time." Tony said back. "Well, I say we ask Hutch, to see what he wants to do." Lilly said. "Just remember once you travel with him you are enemies of the new Kingdom, the Demon Queen will kill you." Tony said.

I walked in to the hut to speak but Tony spoke first.

"I know you heard. These two want to travel with you, that's all I need to say. " Tony said sitting down in the corner chair. "Well if you both want to come I don't why not." I said looking at them both. "Really you're letting us go with you, YES!" Garth said heartily. "Thank you king Hutch." Lilly said bowing. "Just call me Hutch, and I'll see you both bright and early right?" I asked. "Yes you count on it." Garth said.

 _Now I more help, I just need to get to the Capital, and fight the Demon Queen. This is just the_ beginning.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.-HxW**


End file.
